rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Amaris Rajas (Draconis)
Amaris Ko'Sharran Spirodelis Rajas, otherwise known as Draconis, is a Mahjarrat character roleplayed by Drac Attack. Certainly one of the most cunning, innovative, and intelligent Mahjarrat in the Gielinorian plane, Amaris is one of the last surviving members of the Rajas Dynasty, a ruling family that governed the Rhodelian Empire in Freneskae for over a hundred thousand years. He is both admired and considered extremely dangerous by his fellow Mahjarrat, mainly due to his cunning and the fact there are few individuals who may be considered more powerful than him. Instead of showing himself in public, Amaris gets his followers to do his bidding for him. On rare occasions, he can be spotted in major cities. He often only goes there if he has necessary business to take care of. Otherwise, he spends most of his time away from major human populations. History Birth and Early Life Amaris is the fifty second son of the deceased Emperor Rhodelius Rajas. His mother is Lilith Rajas, who was one of the emperor's many wives who is also the last surviving female member of the Rajas family. As a child, Amaris was quiet for a Mahjarrat, and often spent hours upon hours daydreaming. Because of this, many of his siblings, including his twin brother Akash, thought he was strange, but his father knew all too well that this was a sign of intelligence. Consequently, the Emperor put Amaris on his list of potential successors in the event that the Emperor died. At a very young age, he began experimenting with magic, which is quite unusual for individuals of his race. It quickly became clear that Amaris was very adept at magic, and would grow up to have profound magical abilities. The Emperor immediately ordered that Amaris be trained in shadow magic, because that was the form of magic that the adolescent Mahjarrat experimented with the most often. He quickly became very adept in it, and was the envy of all of his peers, despite the fact that his build was less muscular than average. All the while, he remained a quiet kid who did not interact socially very much. It was not long before Amaris began experimenting with objects as well. He would often try to take seemingly ordinary items like daggers and swords (which were considered quite "ordinary" in the land of Freneskae) and try to imbue magical energy in them. His first successful creation was a dagger that sent a minor shock into someone when it cut them. Although in the realm of enchanted weapons, this isn't considered much, it was the fact that he had invented this at the tender young age of 22 that really caught his father's attention. The Emperor ordered his court inventor and magician to take Amaris up as his apprentice. This is what really kickstarted Amaris' career as an inventor. At the age of 112, he designed a weapon, a bow that shot arrows laced with shadow magic, that was actually used by Rhodelian forces to combat the many primitive tribes of Mahjarrat that inhabited the rest of Freneskae. He continued to help design many innovative weapons, and items for everyday use. Eventually, at the age of 2,554, he helped his father design a new and more efficient ritual stone, which would allow rituals to only take place every 1,000 years instead of every 500. Unfortunately, this stone was destroyed during the fall of the Empire. Around the age of 250, Amaris began to blossom socially. He slowly transformed from a quiet, reclusive young Mahjarrat who constantly daydreamed to a socially active one that became popular among his peers. Eventually, he began training in swordsplay, and joined an empire-wide duel tournament that gained him a lot of fame. He regularly advanced to the semifinals, and even won the entire torunament once. All the while, he was still contributing to the Empire by building weapons and machines infused with magic that helped protect it from the dangerous tribes of jealous Mahjarrat that were constantly trying to attack the Empire. When Amaris was about 3,600 years old, the tribes of Mahjarrat formed a temporary treaty, and began organizing themselves against the Rhodelian Empire. The tribes easily outnumbered the soldiers of the Empire, but the Empire's forces had superior weaponry and men. The war that ensued lasted for nearly three hundred years, the Empire slowly losing ground along the way. It finally balkanized around 250 years into the war due to internal conflict, allowing the tribes to make easy work of the separate states that formed out of it. The last state, which the Emperor still ruled over, finally fell, and was razed to the ground, destroying millenia of technological and societal achievements by the Empire. The Emperor was killed along with most of his subjects, and the survivors, including Amaris, his brother Akash, and his mother, were forced into hiding. Then, the World Gate was opened up to Gielinor, allowing the three of them to escape into this new plane. Life in the Second Age Servitude under Iclatharin and the Mahjarrats' Rebellion By the time Amaris, along with his mother and twin brother Akash, managed to escape into Gielinor near the start of the Second Age, the rest of the Mahjarrat that were already there had already been serving Iclatharin. The three of them decided to join the others in serving under Iclatharin in order to blend in with the crowd, despite the fact that they had not taken the Oath of Obedience like the others. Even though the Rhodelian empire had fallen, non-Rhodelian Mahjarrat still had a very intense hatred of surviving former citizens of the empire (even more of a hatred of any surviving members of the actual Rajas lineage). As a result, Amaris, his mother, and his brother had to conceal their true identities, and passed themselves off as ordinary Mahjarrat, covering their distinctive back markings at all times. Amaris was able to morph his aura into shadow magic around the markings to make them appear as if they were not there whenever they were not covered by any clothes, armor, or the like. Amaris quickly became one of Iclatharin's most valuable soldiers despite his relatively young age in comparison to some of the other Mahjarrat who were alive at the time. Amaris won many battles for Iclatharin, and gained high ranks among the other Sturn Judges. Meanwhile, some of the other survivors of the fall of the empire were quickly identified and killed by the other Mahjarrat once their alignment was revealed. Amaris, Akash, and his mother were even forced to participate in the killings of these survivors in order to conceal their own alignment towards the fallen empire. Eventually, however, Amaris' mother was discovered and was going to be put to death. She narrowly managed to escape, but was pursued by some of the more peristent Mahjarrat (excluding Amaris and Akash, who were busy fighting in a minor war for Iclatharin at this time), who she managed to fight off. She lived in seclusion before eventually getting into a conflict with another female Mahjarrat. The other Mahjarrat was victorious, and in order to prevent herself from being killed she had to imprison herself in a bloodstone statue. One day, Iclatharin and Tumeken caught the ever-so-promiscuous Amaris sleeping with one of Iclatharin's concubines, a human. It was against the law for a Mahjarrat to engage in sexual relations with humans, and the concubine, fearing that she would be executed, immediately pushed Amaris away and tried to kill him, to no avail. Iclatharin and Tumeken, both outraged, joined in and tried to kill Amaris, also to no avail. Amaris managed to narrowly escape, but not before killing the concubine and casting a curse on her spirit that would cause her to live out her last moments for all of eternity. Tumeken branded Amaris a criminal and declared that he should be executed if he was to be captured, and ordered the rest of the Mahjarrat to turn him in. However, because Amaris was well-liked among the Mahjarrat, the Stern Judges did not receive this well, and refused. At this point, tension was already beginning to get thick between the Menaphite deities and the Mahjarrat (mainly because the Mahjarrat were not enjoying enough war under the Menaphite gods to satisfy their lust for bloodshed), and this incident only made the situation worse. One day, Amaris, along with a few of the other Mahjarrat, caught wind of the emerging Zarosian empire in the north, and at this point being a virtual exile, he invited his brother and a few others to take a trip with him to the empire to scout it out as a possible place of refuge for himself. Amaris liked the empire and Zaros a lot, who received them well and treated him and his brother as if they were kings, giving them the best hospitality the empire had to offer (a smart move by the cunning and diplomatic Zaros). Amaris, Akash, and the others brought news of Zaros' emerging empire back to the rest of the Mahjarrat (as part of a deal they cut with Zaros), promising them riches and glory in battle beyond their wildest dreams. As a result, word spread among the Sturn Judges, and the Mahjarrat quickly obliged and deserted the Menaphite gods in a moment's notice to follow Zaros. Life under Zaros Amaris and Akash were quick to gain Zaros' favor thanks to the deal they cut out with him earlier, which resulted in all of the Mahjarrat joining Zaros in his conquests. Akash was eventually made Zaros' chief "executioner," using his mind-warping abilities to terrorize and torture criminals, while sometimes occasionally appearing on the battlefield, where he wreaked havoc with his illusion magic. Meanwhile, in return for his help, Zaros gave Amaris something that he absolutely craved: knowledge. Amaris was immediately given complete and full access to Zaros' personal library, the Great Library of Senntisten, which was the largest collection of knowledge ever to exist on the face of Gielinor. Additionally, Amaris was given complementary enrollment into the University of Senntisten, the most prestigious educational institution that had ever existed in Gielinor up at this point. As well as this, he was given priority enrollment to any class that he wanted to take. He expanded his knowledge of magic beyond what most Mahjarrat knew and became one of the most powerful mages Zaros' empire had ever seen. Perhaps Amaris' most important decision that he made at the university was to take the Advanced Magical Theory class taught by Arvikan Asgard, a human wizard. Despite the fact that Amaris was a Mahjarrat and Arvikan was a human, they quickly took a liking to each other, and one day after class, Amaris stayed to discuss magical theory with Asgard, who revealed to Amaris that he was developing a completely new magical theory that could explain everything. Amaris, intrigued, decided to help Asgard with his research into the theory, which had been in the making for three decades at this point and ridiculed by Asgards' peers for its "outlandishness." Amaris helped Asgard write papers on his theory that covered experiments that they performed that seemed to point to the theory being valid. However, it was not until Asgard himself, with the help of Amaris, managed to actually find what they were looking for, which was the element Aether, that the theory was proven correct once and for all. This opened the doorway to Aether magic for Amaris, who was quick to explore the properties of this new element and twist it and mould it into a form of code-based magic that he could use to craft just about any spell. At the same time, the theory, which evolved into what we now know as Quantum Matrix Theory, paved the way for massive amounts of innovation in the Zarosian empire that made it the most technologically advanced society ever to exist on Gielinor. Amaris made two major accomplishments with the use of Aether magic: the invention of his Manifold Cube (see this section for a detailed explanation of what it is and what it does; I will not be explaining it here) and the creation of his army of automatons. Amaris used a spell that he created using Aether magic to bring figures made of witchwood to life, which he called automatons. Zaros was very impressed by this new invention that Amaris had made, and commissioned the building of an army of them, which would be under Amaris' command. Over two million witchwood automatons were produced, which resulted, ironically, in the extinction of the Forinthrian Witchwood tree (Amaris later felt guilty because of this; witchwood was a very useful material). Amaris commanded the army for a large portion of the Second Age, and helped Zaros' empire expand at a nearly exponential rate. What made the automatons so versatile is that they had the ability to regenerate themselves and had superhuman strength. They were seven feet tall, and monsters on the battlefield that, according to rumor, could kick a fully grown ork to the ground and crush the bones of a fire giant. Eventually, however, near the end of the Second Age, the expansion of Zaros' empire came to a standstill, and Amaris' army was put on hold for use as a reserve force. At this point, Amaris returned to the now burgeoning University of Senntisten as a professor, where he taught Advanced Magical Theory just like Arvikan had (he was entirely commited to research and had no time to teach). One day, one of his brightest students, a female Mahjarrat named Kotomi, approached him and asked to retake a midterm exam, which she had gotten a B+ on. Amaris took a look at the test, and realized that she had gotten answers wrong that she could have easily gotten right. Despite this, Amaris allowed her to retake the exam, mainly because he quickly was developing feelings for her. They arranged to meet in the park, where Amaris gave her the exam and she scored 100%. Amaris was quick to figure out that she had gotten the answers wrong on purpose, because she too had feelings for him and wanted an excuse to get closer to him so that she could make her move. She did end up making her move, and things escalated between them very quickly, and they ended up making love under a tree. While they were doing so, Amaris noticed that she had the marks of a Rhodelian on her lower back, and he revealed to her that he was one of the last surviving members of the Rajas lineage, and he showed her his markings. She embraced him, and promised him that they would be together forever. The Conflict with Zyrichon Zyrichon was one of Amaris' old rivals from the mid-Second Age who was jealous of Amaris' cunning, wit, inventiveness, and most of all, for his gaining of Zaros' favor. Amaris managed to best Zyrichon a while back, and humiliate him during one of the Rituals. Zyrichon was a Mahjarrat that specialized in mind control magic, and years later, he saw an opportunity to get revenge on Amaris by bending the will of Kotomi. Although it took a great deal of effort for Zyrichon to break Kotomi's will (it involved him kidnapping her, temporarily extinguishing her Mahjarrat aura, putting her under the influence of narcotics, and chaining her to a wall until she finally succumbed), he succeeded, and caused her to abandon Amaris and fall in love with him. Once she was in Zyrichon's grip, she could not escape no matter how hard her last remaining fragment of free conscience tried. Amaris caught wind of their "relationship" very quickly, and was heartbroken, as well as furious. Knowing Zyrichon, however, he thought something fishy was going on, and he managed to overpower and capture Kotomi, who he imprisoned temporarily in his fortress. He then enlisted the help of his brother, Akash, to cure her of the mind control spell that Zyrichon had put on her. Akash was unsuccessful in removing the spell completely from her, but he lessened it to a point where she had some degree of control over her thoughts and actions. Akash, being an expert in all mind-related magic, told her that if she wanted to remove the spell completely, she had to draw Zyrichon's blood. Kotomi took it upon herself to do this, and met Zyrichon on the outskirts of Senntisten. Zyrichon sensed that the spell was weakened, and he tried to cast it on her again, but she managed to block it. A battle ensued in which Kotomi fought against both Zyrichon and herself. The fight itself lasted for days, and on the third day, both of them were drained and exhausted. Kotomi was about to give up when the thought of Amaris entered her mind, and she managed to muster up all of her remaining will and power to suppress what was left of the spell and make one last stand against Zyrichon. Amaris arrived on the scene right as Kotomi plunged her sword into Zyrichon's heart. His blood was drawn, and the spell was broken. Amaris and Kotomi were finally reunited after an ordeal that lasted for months. Happily Ever After......Or Not! Settling Down for a Bit It seemed that as time passed on, the more they grew on each other. Kotomi was the type that enjoyed to fight, so Amaris quit his job as a professor so that he could join her in fighting for Zaros in Morytania. They were almost unstoppable when fighting together in battle. They worked together seamlessly, weaving shadow magic into devastating and perfectly synchronized spells. Because they were so powerful, they even caught the eye of King Ascertes, who declared that they were the biggest threat to the Kingdom of Hallowvale, and that they should be killed on sight. Unfortunately, things got cut short when it was discovered that Kotomi was pregnant. The two of them decided to get married, and then settled down at Amaris' fortress near Annakarl. Eventually, Kotomi gave birth to their first child, a boy that Amaris named Rhodelius, after his father. It quickly became apparent that he was adept at blood magic as he continued to grow up, just like his grandmother. Unfortunately, at this point, Lilith was believed to be dead, so she couldn't train him. Amaris did know a thing or two about blood magic, though, and he helped to train the young boy, teaching him all that he could grasp at this very young age. By the time he was an adolescent, he was quite proficient in blood magic. At this point, Kotomi had become pregnant again, but something was about to happen that would ruin everything for them. The Third Age The Fall Amaris was actually in Senntisten for business when Zamorak defeated Zaros. He had just completed a research project for the University that involved the practical applications of Aether magic and its possible use as a power source for the Empire. After word got to him that Zamorak had "killed" Zaros, he joined a party of fervent Zarosians that had assembled to hunt him down. Unfortunately, before they were able to catch him, the other gods caught up to him and banished him. With Zaros gone, a council was formed go govern the empire, and Amaris was on it and given command of half of the empire's armies and named Chief Magic Advisor. His forces helped keep the Zamorakian rebellion at bay while the Empire struggled to maintain itself. It was able to hold until Zamorak's return, and that's when all hell broke lose and it completely crumbled and fractured into different states, which the other gods conquered one by one. Amaris and Kotomi commanded a massive battalion of soldiers that finally met with Zamorak's army near Amaris' own fortress. The army consisted mostly of Amaris' regenerating automatons, and it was utterly crushed by Zamorak's superior forces. Zamorak and his army then went on to raze Amaris' stronghold completely to the ground, destroying hundreds of years worth of knowledge and magical equipment, as well as killing their son who they had left there to be guarded by the automatons. At this point, the both of them were completely broken, and decided to take matters into their own hands. Mayhem and Mischief It is quite remarkable how long Kotomi and Amaris were able to survive during the God Wars, especially given how much they interfered with the efforts of every single side except those still loyal to Zaros. Nobody from a battalion of Saradominist forces suspected anything when they stepped back into their camp one time early on in the God Wars after returning from a hunt in the still fertile plains of Forinthry. They didn't suspect anything, however, as it didn't appear that anyone had been in their camp while they were gone. Little did they know, while they were out hunting, Amaris and Kotomi sneaked into the camp and placed magical seals on their weapons that would detonate and send a magical jolt through the body of the wielder that was the equivalent of being struck by lightning 5 times over once they were unsheathed. When the Saradominist battalion went to do battle against a horde of Bandosians the next day, they were all fried in their own suits of armor the moment they unsheathed their weapons. Not much long after, they happened upon a Zamorakian camp in the center of what Amaris knew to be an inactive caldera volcano. Both disguised as demons, they snuck into the camp and placed a magical device that would send a powerful downward blast into the ground once it detonated an hour after being activated. It caused the volcano to erupt when it detonated, killing everyone within a radius of several miles except for a handfull of Mahjarrat and an elder demon. The Second Child and the Development of Tajaran Something interrupted their reign of terror across the plains of Forinthry, and this was the birth of their daughter Xea. From an early age, it was clear that her area of specialty would be ice magic. Amaris and Kotomi temporarily moved to a frigid island in the north of Gielinor that was mainly inhabited by penguins. Here, the both of them honed their magic skills while raising Kotomi and training her in ice magic. It is here, in the solitude of one of the icy caverns of the isle, that Amaris developed his magical code language, which he called Tarajan (meaning "boundless" or "without end" in the Freneskaean language). The language is derived from 42 characters that he saw floating around his head in a vivid hallucination that he had while meditating. After all of these years, he had finally make Aether magic useful for other things than just brute force spells to be used in combat. He achieved this by synchronizing the spins of the individual particles that composed the magic, achieving an effect called quantum entanglement. Along with the perfecting of the mechanics of the language, he developed the ability to take forms similar to the states of matter: a solid, crystalline substance and a liquid similar to water that was unbound by the force of gravity as well as the plasma-like form that he was already able to control. He used his newfound abiltiies to craft magical weapons for him and Kotomi, including a magical staff that became known as the Staff of Amaris, which he designed specifically to channel Aether magic and help him use it more efficiently. After their location was discovered by Zamorakian scouts, they fled and made the extremely tough decision to send Xea to the Eastern Lands at the ripe young age of 304. This way, she would be safe from both other Mahjarrat and the terrible destruction of the God Wars. She hasn't been heard from since. Back to Work! It was not long after this that they returned to wreaking havoc on the gods' forces. Soon enough, their names had become infamous, and their heads were the most sought after prize by bounty hunters that were hired by God Wars generals. Yet every time the people that were sent after them either disappeared mysteriously, were found dead, or somehow managed to survive and returned insane. Zamorak even sent an elder demon named Ng'aarth after the two of them after being fed up with their mischief for what was then around fifteen hundred years. The results of this would only make the two of them even more notorious. Ng'aarth was massive, over 150 feet tall, with skin as black as the void and eyes as red as the heart of a volcano. And this time Zamorak had decided to fight fire with fire, the demon was a shadow demon of all things. It ended up being a fatal mistake. Ng'aarth was quite the famous demon. He participated in the siege of Senntisten, and was one of the most feared and hated elder demons of all time, as well as being among the most powerful. Rumor had it that one would fall into a trance and have nightmarish hallucinations just from looking at him for too long. He was said to be able to open portals to the shadow realm and cause living creatures to be corrupted into thralls just by touching them. This didn't stop our deadly duo though. The battle was rumored to have lasted for weeks, with plenty of close calls for both Amaris and Kotomi. Kotomi was even injured by a massive wave of shadow magic from the demon and she was hallucinating and seizing on the floor for days before she finally managed to get back in action. Finally, Kotomi managed to distract the demon by shapeshifting as an Icyene. Amaris took the opportunity, and switched his staff's element to light magic. He impaled the staff through the demon's back, and it destabilized the demon's energy and caused it to explode in a burst of light within seconds. The resulting flash could be seen for miles, and a rain of the sparkling's demon remains fell within a 10 mile radius. Word quickly got out that the notorious pair had slain an Elder demon, and their heads became the most pricy in Gielinor, especially for bounty hunters that worked for Zamorak. The bounty hunters either suffered the same fate as before, or the two managed to escape. In the meantime, they were still wreaking havoc; destroying army camps, sabotaging operations, and even participating in battles. They were described as being extremely graceful together on the battlefield. They once took out an entire legion of temple knights, thousands strong, by combining their energy to summon a massive wave of shadow creatures that swarmed and crashed onto them like a giant tsunami before they tore each and every one of the knights' souls out. A Terrible Tragedy After failed attempt upon failed attempt, Zamorak was convinced that he would have to deal with the two of them himself. This time, he only sent a bounty hunter to locate the two of them. Despite the havoc that they caused, they were surprisingly difficult to find; it took the bounty hunter several weeks. Once their location had been pinpointed, Zamorak arrived with a legion of demons to capture them, dead or alive. He was aiming for alive so that he could torture them both before killing them as a punishment for causing so much trouble for him. Another epic battle ensued. The two of them managed to wipe out 70% of Zamorak's forces before they finally managed to capture Kotomi. Zamorak, fearing that he would lose more of his troops to Amaris if he tried to take him as well, decided to retreat back to his headquarters. He knew that Amaris would probably follow and try to rescue Kotomi given how attached he was to her. Not surprisingly, he did. Although Amaris destroyed a good portion of Zamorak's guard, and leveled an entire section of his fortress, he was captured. Kotomi was there, alive, and in horrible condition. By then, she had already been tortured for several days, and it was really taking a toll on her. Amaris was kept there, with her, and they were tortured one at a time so that the other could watch. For two years straight. At this point, the combination of torture and watching each other suffer was driving both of them to insanity, and both were physical wrecks. Since Zamorak loathed Amaris more, he decided to put Kotomi out of her misery first. He came into her cell himself, and did the deed. First, of course, he raped her. He knew this would really anger Amaris. After Zamorak was finished with that, he ripped open her abdomen with his bare hands, pried open her ribcage, and then tore all of her vital organs out. Then, he decapitated her, and cut the rest of the body into pieces. He burned the pieces with a jet of flame from his mouth so hot that only a god could create it, and her remains were completely reduced to ash. This is what broke him. He erupted into a violent, screaming, teary fit of rage that lasted for four days straight. His screaming was said to have resonated throughout Zamorak's entire fortress, and the few humans and lower-tier demons that he had there were deafened by it. Reportedly, Amaris' guards collapsed onto the floor, muscles seizing, blood pouring out of their ears, after having to deal with his Mahjarrat scream for four days straight. Incidentally, the scream had also weakened the magical bonds that held him in the cell, and he was able to break out. This is one thing that Zamorak forgot about. The power of the bellows of an enraged Mahjarrat. Nobody had suspected anything since he had been screaming for days, and the sound of it completely drowned out the sounds of him escaping. He clawed through the walls of Zamorak's fortress with his bare hands, and eventually escaped, taking the form of a jet black vyre and flying off into the night. Amaris didn't last long on his own outside. He was emaciated and weakened after spending over two years being tortured and being given just enough sustenance to keep him alive. The screams attracted the attention of someone he had not seen in a long time: his mother. Although she was not aligned with any god in particular and was in general a self-reliant individual that had somehow managed to ride out the God Wars thus far, she couldn't say no to helping her ailing son despite how twisted her own mind was. She used her knowledge of haemalchemy to nurse him back to health, but she was unable to cure the insanity he had developed; she tried everything (and by that I mean EVERYTHING, for those who know of my character Lilith Rajas you know what I mean). Akash would have been an asset in this situation, but at this point he was missing in action. After several weeks, given a diet of specially formulated nutrient serum that Lilith created using haemalchemy, Amaris had regained full health. In fact, he looked even healthier than the last time she saw him. One morning, Lilith discovered that he was gone. At least she had the satisfaction of bringing him back to full health. Yet, she had no idea that he was about to go on a rampage that would last for nearly a millenia. The Transformation Appearance and Attributes Human In his human form Draconis, Amaris is on the tall side, standing 6'1", and leanly built. Although he is quite muscular, he would not be considered "buff." He appears to be in his mid twenties in age, his skin gently tanned, and his face young-looking and handsome. His face is cleanly shaven. His hair is a jet black, and its texture is smooth and wispy, and a bit on the long side. He lets it hang down. His eyes have lost their color do to his abuse of Aether magic, and are now a silvery white. He generally wears loose, dark clothes, and often wears a hood over his head to conceal his eyes. Mahjarrat Amaris is easily distinguishable from other Mahjarrat because of his build. He is tall and thin, standing at 9'4", and his muscles are a bit smaller than that of his bretheren. His skin is a light grey, and quite smooth. Amaris is also the only Mahjarrat with white eyes due to his use of magic. Additionally, has unique markings on his back that are specific to blood members of the Rajas family, and he often covers these up because there is still some hostility among other Mahjarrat towards the Rajas. His aura is often described as incredibly powerful due to the fact that he is very adept at magic. Although, because of his abuse of Aether magic and his failure to attend rituals for the past few millenia, his Mahjarrat aura has shriveled away and been almost completely replaced by the proxy aura created by his abuse of Aether magic and use of the Manifold Cube. This makes it difficult for other Mahjarrat to detect him, and it also has dulled his innate race-awareness that all Mahjarrat have. If a Mahjarrat were to come close to him, they would sense his presence, but it would be so weak that they would likely think that it is several miles away rather than right next to them. His failure to attend rituals have also made him extremely frail in Mahjarrat form. After he obtained the Cube and began using it for energy storage and aura enhancement, he simply didn't bother to attend rituals. As a result, he is almost completely de-juvinated in lich form. He is so weak, in fact, that if he were to be hit with a spell in this form, his bones would probably crumble to dust. Consequently, he is almost never seen taking this form, not even when he is among other Mahjarrat. He has yet to devise a way to rejuvinate himself, so it is likely that he will have to attend a ritual soon before his lich form breaks down completely. Angel of Silence His Angel of Silence form is the form he most often took when in combat, although he rarely uses it anymore. He shapeshifted into a corrupted Icyene that stood over 8 feet tall, with massive, spreading wings of jet black feathers. In this form, he wears light plate armor made of an extremely dark grey metal that is actually condensed shadow magic (See Shadow Armor). It is accompanied by a flowing black cloak that is infused with shadow magic, almost giving its surface the appearance of flowing liquid (See Cloak of Ng'aarth). His head is donned with a jet black hood, and his face covered with a stark white mask with only two slits for eyes and a few slits near the mouth as breathing holes. When asked later about why he chose this design for his mask, he said that it was because it was almost completely blank; that's what he had become at that point. He affixed his manifold cube into a staff that is often described as similar in appearance to Ahrim's Staff, creating an immensely powerful weapon that he could use to devastate entire armies. It was so powerful that Saradominist generals once mistook it for a god weapon. By taking this form, as mentioned before, he was both able to establish a good cover for his own identity while being able to interfere with the war efforts of all sides. Skills and Abilities Magic Shadow magic Thanks to millenia of training, Amaris has developed a mastery over shadow magic. Not only can he create devastating spells that far surpass anything that can be done by a novice, he can infest peoples' auras with darkness and turn shadow into solid form. He can also use shadow magic to create and control demon-like creatures that he unleashes on his opponents en masse. His ability to turn shadow into solid form has allowed him to create weapons and armor made out of pure, condensed shadow magic. See more in the section "Shadow Weapons and Shadow Armor." Aether Magic Amaris uses a kind of magic that is derived from pure magical energy called Aether magic. Aether is an element, an element like no other whose form is ambiguous, and it consists of magic in its most raw, pure form. Amaris has sculpted this element to his will to form a kind of magic that is created using code instead of rune stones. Basically, he has created an alphabet of magical glyphs that can be formed into commands that perform certain functions. The result is an extremely flexible platform for crafting spells that he can use to create spells for just about anything. Additionally, this form of magic can be used to code for enchantments. He used it to create what is perhaps his most ingenious invention, the Manifold Cube, which has the ability to store and release massive amounts of magical energy and serves as a magical information storage device. He has created some very powerful and dangerous spells using this kind of magic, including one that uses the target's own aura to harm them, and another that can cause inanimate objects to come to life. It's also the kind of magic he used to make the Nexus seal. When unleashed on someone in its pure form, it does massive amounts of damage, overloading their aura and frying their internal organs. This type of magic is extremely difficult to use and control, and it took Amaris decades to just learn the basics. He is also the only Mahjarrat known to use this form of magic. Melee (To be added) Rift-Splitting and Shadow Realm Access (To be added) Equipment Eraazimoth, the Dark Judgement (To be added) The Manifold Cube (To be added) Condensed Shadow Armor (To be added) Cloak of Ng'aarth (To be added) Personality and Temperament When he is around humans and other lower races, Amaris tends to have a cool temperament and laid-back attitude, as well as the tendency to be cryptic while he is speaking. He tends to be very likeable, and is very good at using words to get people to do his bidding. Not only that, he enjoys using words to twist the minds of people very much. Because of this, many people tend to take a liking to him very quickly. Amaris used this to his advantage to recruit both fellow Mahjarrat and many humans into the Nexus, and in doing so inadvertently made them Zarosian. Now, with their help, he is working on a project to siphon power to Zaros and make way for the god's glorious return to Gielinor. Many of them don't even know what they have gotten themselves into. Amaris does have the ability to suppress his emotions and keep a cool temperament. He does have a temper, but it is quite hard to get him to snap. When he does snap, however, he becomes absolutely furious, and he might even end up killing the person who angered him. His real Achilles heel is his family. If someone threatens his family, or harms them, he will pursue them relentlessly and make sure he gets even with them for messing with the ones he cares about. Amaris is stuck-up. He views himself as among the most intelligent of the Mahjarrat (if not the most intelligent), and will not hesitate to call people he doesn't like stupid. He really enjoys verbally assaulting people that tick him off until they either snap or give into him. This has gotten him into trouble before with many people, including his old rival Zyrichon. For a Mahjarrat, Amaris isn't that violent, unless, of course, someone angers him. He's not a Jhallan type though, far from it in fact. Amaris believes that violence is a sort of tool that should be used only when necessary. However, when Amaris sees an opportunity to take advantage of someone he doesn't like, he is more than likely to do so. Quotations Trivia *Amaris is the only known Mahjarrat that possesses a Legendary Item. *He was the Emperor's favorite son, and heir to the Rhodelian throne. *The surname "Rajas" is derived from the Indonesian word for "king." *Amaris is the only Mahjarrat with two auras. This is a consequence of his use of Aether magic. *Amaris once dabbled in necromancy, but it never really was his forte. *Amaris was once a professor at the University of Senntisten. He taught Advanced Magic. *Amaris is one of the few individuals that the legendary human wizard Arvikan Asgard taught Aether magic to. He uses it to this day. Category:Mahjarrat Category:Zarosian Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Male